Known red phosphors having a narrow-band emission spectrum include Mn4+-activated fluoride complex phosphors (Patent Document 1). Light emitted by such phosphors comprises substantially no component of wavelength longer than the main emission peak wavelength (ordinarily, 620 to 640 nm), i.e. substantially no deep-red component of low luminosity factor. Also, such phosphors absorb substantially no light having a wavelength of 490 nm or longer, i.e. substantially no light emitted by a green phosphor or a yellow phosphor. Such properties are deemed to be ideal properties of a red phosphor for white LEDs for illumination where higher efficiency is desirable. A high-efficiency white LEDs that emits warm white light and in which K2TiF6:Mn, which is a Mn4+-activated fluoride complex phosphor, is concomitantly used with a broad-band yellow phosphor Tb3Al5O12:Ce, has actually been reported (Patent Document 2).